thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Izril
Izril, '''also known as '''Issrysil, Dragonlands and the Unconquered, is the third-largest continent of Innworld. It is home of the Drakes, Gnolls and Humans. Background The two names the continent is being called as are being used by different groups; Issrysil is the name used by Drakes, while Izril ''has seemingly been adopted by the other races. Likely due to the difficulty of pronouncing the former one.Chapter 2.08 It was originally colonized by Drakes and Gnolls, who now only inhabit the northern region of the the southern half, as the most southern region is inhabited by the Antinium, whilst the northern half is now occupied by humans. The Five Families are the first humans who first settled on Izril. A few thousand years ago they have fought against the original inhabitants and drove them to the southern half, therefore conquering the nothern one.Chapter 4.09 Currently, most of the inhabitants of the lower half consists of Drakes, while nearly a third of the population down there are Gnolls. Nevertheless, other races can also be found there, for instance, a few hundred Humans, some String People, Centaurs, or even Selphids. Those are just individuals, though, and not a community. Aside from them, a good amount of Minotaurs visit frequently.Chapter 1.28 Geography It is located south of Terandria. It is the third-largest continent, with an estimated North-South span of over 8,000 miles.Chapter 2.09 :''If that estimate is about precise, Pirateaba's map suggests an East-West span of maybe 7,200 miles; and the land area of Izril (six huge lakes already excluded) can in that case be estimated to be roughly around 25,500,000 square miles. This corresponds with Ryoka's assumption that Izril is larger than even Eurasia, Earth's largest continent with 21 million square miles. The center of the continent is shaped by a gigantic mountain range that cuts the continent in two. These mountains are either entirely or in parts called High Passes. Less than a hundred miles away from them in their shadow lies Celum.Chapter 3.01 E THe busiest parts of northern Izril are the northern port cities, where most of the nobility lives and where the really important adventuring areas are located. Prototype map.jpg| Izril Map, drawn by pirateaba IzrilSynMap.png|Geographical Map of Izril (Artist's rendition, based on pirateaba's map) PolMapIzril.png|Political Map of Izril (Artists' rendition, political borders as plausible speculation) Locations Cities: * Baepr, near ReizmeltChapter 6.01 * Balum, near Tremborag's mountain * Befton, human half of Izril * Bells, near RiverfarmChapter 3.00 E * Beresslars, Antinium incursion zone * Blaiseford, near ReizmeltChapter 6.00 * Celers, near CelumChapter 1.01 R * CelumChapter 1.00 R * Dwarfhalls Rest * Eartiv, Drake city Chapter 6.11 * Elkhan, near RiverfarmChapter 5.21 E * Esthelm * FilcChapter 5.22 G / FilkChapter 5.31 G; near Riverfarm * First Landing * GauntChapter 6.63 P * Geir, Antinium incursion zoneS02 - The Antinium Wars, pt. 2 * Grailhess, powerful Drake city in the southwest of IzrilChapter 6.49 * Hazenbrad, human port cityChapter 1.02 R * Heldeim, near RiverfarmChapter 5.23 G * Hewlat, near RiverfarmChapter 6.36 E * Invrisil, Adventurer city * Laiss, 30 miles south of ReizmeltChapter 6.68 * Lancrel, destroyed city near Riverfarm * Lassil, probably close to PallassInterlude – Numbtongue (Pt.1) * Leadenfurt, human parts of IzrilChapter 4.26 M * Lellisdam, 80 miles north of CelumChapter 6.08 * Lindol, near CelumChapter 1.05 R * Liscor * Lyszen, city (relatively) close to LiscorChapter 1.28 * Malmerra, 2 days running from ReizmeltInterlude - 5 * Merendia, near Tremborag's mountain * Nasserous, Antinium incursion zone * Nonelmar, human parts of IzrilChapter 4.47 * Ocre, near Celum * Ostegrast, near Tremborag's mountainChapter 3.29 G * Pelingor, near Celum * Phaust, Ulta lands * Rectes, human parts of Izril * Reicch, human parts of Izril * Reizmelt * Remendia, near Celum * Rheist, drake parts of IzrilChapter 5.01 * Ssilvem, "lesser" drake cityChapter 5.49 * Talvasor, Antinium incursion zone * Tenbault, human parts of Izril * Teibault, "lesser" drake city * Ussls, Antinium incursion zone * Ultase * Vaunt, human parts of IzrilChapter 4.47 * Veltaim, human parts of Izril and somewhere north of Ulta landsInterlude - Talia * Veish, powerful Drake city in the southwest of Izril * Wales, near Celum * Walta, near ReizmeltChapter 6.26 * Washaven, Antinium incursion zone * Wicess, south of Liscor/BloodfieldsChapter 6.29 * Yaist, between Riverfarm and Walta * Ys, Antinium incursion zoneS02 - The Antinium Wars, Part 1 Walled Cities * Oteslia * Pallass * Salazsar * Zeres * Fissival * Manus Towns & Villages: * Acran, near Riverfarm * Ambault, near Celum * Batte, near Riverfarm * Crimsal, near Ulta lands * Degaintel (Literally named after a Named Adventurer)Chapter 7.05 P * Embrie, near InvrisilChapter 6.27 M * Enam, near ReizmeltChapter 6.25 * Gec, near RiverfarmChapter 5.09 E * Greenforge, halfway between Liscor and RiverfarmChapter 6.34 E * Fendele, near RiverfarmChapter 6.47 E * Ingli, Reizmelt area * Lanchestret, village at the border of Eldessale foothills to Ulta lands * Lycit, hometown of House RadivaekChapter 5.30 * Kingscell, some distance to RiverfarmChapter 6.34 E * Kiquel, near Riverfarm * Mafalt, near RiverfarmChapter 4.20 E * Muerfurt, some distance to RiverfarmChapter 6.34 E * Neunham, near RiverfarmChapter 4.38 B * Nonsfru, Reizmelt area * Orefell, near Celum * Riverfarm * Ryhm, human half of IzrilChapter 6.16 * Sasil, south of LiscorChapter 5.07 * Sovvex, south of Invrisil * Tabeil, near RiverfarmChapter 6.45 E * Talizmet, near Invrisil * The Village of the Dead * Trottvisk, near Riverfarm * Tulntown, near Riverfarm * Tunslaven, near Riverfarm * Velan’s Fall (Built near the place where Velan had died) * Verdun, near EsthelmChapter 3.15 * Vitti, near Invrisil * Windrest, near RiverfarmChapter 4.20 E Antinium Hives: * Hive of the Free Antinium * Hive of the Armored Antinium * Hive of the Flying Antinium * Hive of the Grand Hive * Hive of the Silent Antinium * Hive of the Twisted Antinium Magical Dungeon and Ruins: * Ruins of Albez * Ruins of Liscor * First Landing's Magical Dungeon * Liscor's Dungeon * Geir's Ancient Dungeon * Sepicus Delve * Bug CavernsChapter 5.57 * Crawling Caverns * Meribeth’s SanctumChapter 5.58 Areas: * Blood Fields * Cape Heathshell * Eldessale FoothillsInterlude – Talia * Grassy Plains * High Passes * Himalt Swamplands * Humpbacker HillsChapter 6.19 H * Izril’s Tail * Jessal Highlands * Liscorian Floodplains * Nameless HeightsChapter 5.40 * Plains of Saltes * Shivering Falls Pass * Swamplands * Ulta lands * Vail Forest * Vellir Fields Trivia * Compared to the other continents, Izril is the most peaceful one.Chapter 2.07 * Laken is the first Emperor to appear in Izril in over 1,000 years.Chapter 5.11 E References Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Izril Category:Reference